In the field of oil and gas exploration and production, sample characterization of reservoir or wellbore fluid compositions is desirable to determine the quality of a product or the condition of a container, a wellbore, or a pipeline, or to adjust and modify a drilling parameter. Some sample characterization measurement devices sacrifice measurement quality in favor of compactness and robustness. To improve measurement quality, some sensing tools include multiple sensors performing orthogonal measurements, which increase the tool complexity and data processing procedures.
In the figures, elements or steps having the same or similar reference numerals have the same or similar description and configuration, unless stated otherwise.